Teacher's Pet
by babylerms
Summary: New story. Spencer's a teacher. Both Aiden and Ashley want her. I know it's a short beginning. Let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Spencer woke up and rolled over. The other side of the bed was empty but that was no surprise. She heard the shower running and smiled. She got out of bed and decided to join her lover in the shower but the door was locked. Spencer frowned at this. Her husband hated surprises and loved privacy and his own personal space. He wasn't nearly as affectionate as Spencer hoped he would be. Steve wouldn't change his ways for anyone especially not Spencer. He already had her right where he wanted her as his wife. She decided to use the other bathroom to get ready for work. It was her first day at her new job and she couldn't be late.

As she showered alone she wondered if teaching in the big city of Los Angeles would be different than her small home town in Ohio. After she was dressed and ready she went downstairs to eat breakfast. She saw Steve at the table reading the paper and drinking his coffee.

"Ready for your first day, honey?" Spencer asked him as she kissed his cheek.

"Of course. Finally after working at that tiny hospital they realized I deserved a better job"  
They finished eatting and then Steve dropped Spencer off at King High before going to his job.

Ashley woke up and rolled over. She saw Melinda or Melissa still sleeping. She couldn't remember the girl's name. She smiled at this. Aiden would have to pay her twenty dollars. Not like she needed the money but it was always fun to rub it in Aiden's face that the girl chose her over him. She got up and took a shower. When she went back into her room the girl was gone. Good Ashley thought no awkward goodbyes. By now most girls knew that after they sleep with Ashley Davies not to expect anything more. Some girls just wanted to sleep with a rockstar's daughter anyway. She left for school. When she got there she spotted Aiden finishing up some homework. She stuck her hand in his face.

"Pay up"  
He laughed and pulled out his wallet. "Not like you need the money. I don't know why you try so hard to beat me." He put a twenty in her hand.

"I try so I can remind you today that I had sex last night and you didn't." She sticks her tongue out at him.  
"Mean. So how was this girl"

"About the same as all the others"

"So I was thinking tonight instead of going to Gray as usual we could go to this new over twenty-one club. I figure older chicks bigger challenge"

"Sounds good. Good thing we won't have any trouble getting in since we're both kids of rockstars"

The first bell rings.

"Ugh school." Ashley grunts.

"I heard there's a new English teacher"

"Good. Noone can be as bad as Mrs. Mason"

They walk to their first which just happens to be English. They take their normal seats next to each other. Just as the second bell rings a woman walks into the room.

"Good morning class. I'm your new teacher Mrs. Carlin"

"Wow. She's hot." Aiden whispers to Ashley.

Ashely just nodded. She couldn't take her eyes off the new teacher.

Lunchtime Aiden sits down across from Ashley.

"Forget the club. I have a new idea. For the past year we've had this competition going. Every night we go out and find a girl. Then we both try to get her to sleep with one of us. That is kind of getting boring. I say we try something more difficult. A long term project. You interested?"

"Depends. Who's the project?" Ashley asks.

"Mrs. Carlin. Whoever sleeps with her first wins"

"What does the winner get this time"

"Bragging rights. I mean imagine nailing a teacher." Aiden answers.

"Much better than the slutty girls we usually go for. Half the time I'm afraid I'm going to catch something"

"Yeah plus this will be harder to do. We'll really find out who has better skills. Not only is she a teacher but she's also married. So do you accept the challenge"

"Of course"

They shake hands.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day "You look hotter that usual. Trying to impress someone?" Aiden asked Ashley as she sat next to him in English.

"The same someone you're trying to impress"

Spencer walks into the class.

"Good morning everyone. Today we'll be talking about the next book we're going to read. Wuthering Heights. Has anyone read it before?" Spencer said.

One girl raised her hand.

"Okay you read it before Stephanie"

"No but I saw the movie on MTV. Is that anything like the book"

"Not really but I think you'll all enjoy this book"

After class "Ms. Davies, may I have a word with you?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah" Ashley winked at Aiden as he walked out of the class.

"You're missing many of your assignments and after looking at your records I noticed you are frequently late and absent. I'm telling you this because I don't want any of my students to fail. Now I'm not going to ask why you don't do the work because I know you'll probably just lie. I'm telling you that you have to read this book and do the work for it. No excuses. I don't want to hear you couldn't find the book so here." Spencer gives Ashley a copy of Wuthering Heights.

"It looks like it's going to fall apart." Ashley comments.

"It's the copy I used when I was in high school so it's old"

Ashley took this as a chance to compliment her. "It can't be that old. I mean you could easily pass for a senior"

"Thank you but compliments won't help bring your grade up"

Little did Spencer know that's not what Ashley was after.

Lunchtime

In the teacher's room

Spencer sits down with the math teacher Mrs. O' Connor.

"So did you take my advice about Ashley?" She asked Spencer.

"Yes I was firm and told her what she had to do"

"Good but it probably won't help. Ashley Davies is a rich girl and could live the rest of her life off her father's money. She doesn't care about education and yet we're still required to teach her"

"It sounds like you've given up on her"

"I have and you will too soon. She's a lost cause"

"Well I'm not giving up on any of my students"

In the cafeteria

Ashley sits with Aiden "So how was your little talk with Mrs. Carlin?" Aiden asked.

"Okay. She gave me this." Ashley tosses the book on the table.

"Isn't that the book we have to read for English"

"Yep"

"Aww I think she's in love with you." He says sarcastically.

"Haha you're so funny. It's more contact than you've had with her so that puts me ahead of you"

"Whatever. This is just the beginning"

Spencer POV Steve's driving me home and of course he doesn't feel like talking. That's fine. I have a lot to think about anyways. Most importantly Ashley Davies. Mrs. O' Connor isn't the only one who thinks she is a lost cause but I think there's more to Ashley than they think. I know if I show her that I care and that she's smart enough to do the work she'll try her best in not only my class but all of her classes. I'll just have to spend extra time with her to make sure she's on the right path.

Ashley POV I'm sitting in my room trying to figure out what to wear tomorrow. Something sexy. I need to get Mrs. Carlin to notice me. Of course I'm guessing she's already heard about me by the way she pulled me aside today. Oh well. She probably thinks I need extra help which is fine with me. All the extra time I spend with her is another opportunity to get her in bed. Her husband is going to make things difficult though. I wonder if she loves him. Plus that means she's straight. She probably never thought about sleeping with a girl before. Good thing I like challenges.

Aiden POV How am I going to get Mrs. Carlin to sleep with me? I know I'll read that book so in class I'll come off as a really smart guy. She'll be so impressed because I'm so smart and good looking. She'll be dieing to jump into bed with me. I wonder if Ashley would go for a three way me, her, and Mrs. Carlin. That way nobody loses and everybody wins.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long to update but I got kinda stuck on what to write. Hopefully I'll be updating sooner. Thanks to all who read and reviewed.**

"So did you read the book last night?" Aiden asked Ashley as they waited for class to begin.

"Nope. Why did you?"

"Of course. That's how I'll get on Mrs. Carlin's good side."

As the class went on Aiden tried to answer questions but got most of them wrong because he didn't really understand what he read. Ashley was called on but of course she couldn't even answer the most basic of questions like what are some of the characters' names. So at the end of class Mrs. Carlin pulled Ashley aside again.

"Ashley, I think we need to have another talk."

"Mrs. Carlin, I'm having some problems too. May I join you and Ashley?" Aiden asked.

"No. I'm sorry Aiden. You can come some other day. Ashley come back here at 3:30 after my teacher's meeting."

Aiden and Ashley left. They went into the gym for Aiden's basketball practice.

"Now I know she likes me more." Ashley said to Aiden.

"No. She just feels bad for you because you have more problems."

"Whatever wins."

"It's not over yet."  
Ashley went back to her English classroom. Mrs. Carlin made her read the first two chapters of the book and answer some questions. By the time they got done it was 5:30. Mrs. Carlin looked over some of Ashley's answers.

"These answers are really good. If you put forth your best effort we won't have any more problems."

"Yeah. Okay."  
"Glad to see you're so enthusiastic. Do you know where the nearest bus stop is?"

"Um no. Don't you have a car?"  
"My car was totaled and we've been so busy with moving that we haven't had time to buy a new one and my husband has to work late so he can't pick me up."

"Oh well I can give you a ride. If you want."  
"Yeah sounds good."  
The drive to Mrs. Carlin's house was a bit awkward. The only thing said was directions.

"Thanks for the ride Ashley. I'm sure you have to get home for dinner."  
"Ha that's funny. I think dinner tonight will be me picking up a pizza. I hardly ever have home cooking."  
"Why not?"  
"No one's home to cook. I would but there's not much food in my house and I don't want to waste time going food shopping. My mom usually forgets to go food shopping so I just order out."

"Oh well you can stay if you like. I'm going to cook anyway so you might as well eat."

"Yeah. I will."  
They went into the kitchen and Spencer started cooking.

"So do you cook a lot?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah almost every night. Don't worry I'm a good cook."

"Your husband doesn't ever cook?"  
"Steve doesn't come home early enough to cook. Sometimes he misses dinner altogether."

"So then you must eat alone a lot. I know the feeling."

"It's not fun. I don't see much of Steve."  
"Why do you stay?"

Spencer stayed quiet for a while and Ashley figured she wouldn't answer.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that."

"No it's okay. It's just that I ask myself that same question a lot. More and more every day it seems."

"Well you love him right? That's why people get married."

"The foods ready. Why don't we just eat."

"Yeah. Okay."  
During dinner the mood lightened and they joked around and talked about music and movies. After they ate they moved into the living room.

"You know the other teachers warned me about you." Spencer said.

"I figured that when you pulled me aside the first day. So am I everything they said?"  
"Well you didn't do my first homework assignment but I have a feeling you'll do them in the future."  
"I will. I promise."  
"Good. Can I ask you something Ashley?"  
"Yeah go ahead."

"It's kind of personal but you asked me about this earlier. Have you ever been in love?"

"No. I've been with a lot of girls but I never loved anyone."  
"Girls? How many girls?"  
"Too many to count." Ashley didn't know why she was being so honest.

"I've only ever been with Steve. I don't think it's love."  
"I wonder what love feels like?" Ashley asked as she leaned closer to Spencer. Ashley kissed Spencer and to her surprise Spencer didn't stop her.


End file.
